The Dark Knight Returns
by crackcream94
Summary: This is the script to the Dark knight returns, the third installment, this is only some of it.


T H E D A R K K N I G H T

R E T U R N S

BURNING. Massive flames. A dark shape emerges- The BAT SYMBOL. Growing. Filling the screen with BLACKNESS.

CUT TO:

We CUT TO NIGHT, showing GOTHAM CITY. We come closer to this SKY SCRAPER. A LIGHT SHINES from a window-

INT. APARTMENT ROOM -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

A MAN in all dark green walking all over this room grabbing things.

A bag, guns and keys. He exits the room.

EXT. OVER GOTHAM CITY -- NIGHT -- LATER

A couple of SHOTS of GOTHAM are shown, Gotham hasn't changed that

much since last time we seen it. It starts to rain.

EXT. LONG ROAD -- NIGHT -- LATER

A COP car drives by on this long road, on each side of this road

it looks like woods.

INT. POLICE CAR -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

A MALE POLICEMEN drives this car, he is in his mid forties, he

sits there tired, wanting to go home and sleep. The heavy rain

is coming down on his car. A voice comes from the police scanner.

GIRL OFFICER V.O

10.1.84 respond?

The Officer pulls out his walkie talkie from his belt.

OFFICER

This is 10.1.84 what do you need?

GIRL OFFICER V.O

There is a missing girl in your location can you

search the area?

2.

OFFICER

Yes I can.

He puts the walkie talkie away back into his belt. His wipers

stop working. He bangs on the front of the car, it starts the

wipers again.

OFFICER

Piece of shit car. First no raise now this.

The wipers stop working again.

He bangs on the front again. The wipers start working again.

ANGLE ON THE WINDOW. A WOMEN stands in the middle of the road.

The Officer freaks out and sends the car out of control. The girl in the middle of the road doesn't even flinch. The car stops moving.

INT. POLICE CAR -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

The Officer has some blood goes down his face. He tries to get

out of the car. He finally gets out of the car and runs over

to the girl in the middle of the road.

OFFICER

Mrs I need to take you in, you have been

missing for a while.

GIRL

(Barely understandable)

Let go, you need to leave now.

OFFICER

Mrs I can't hear you what are you trying

to say?

GIRL

( A little louder, easier to

understand)

Please leave now, we will get you.

OFFICER

Who will get me.

3.

The Man wearing all green comes out of the woods. He holds a

pistol with a silencer attached to the tip. With a quick reaction

the Officer pulls out his pistol.

OFFICER

Put the gun down! I have a clear shot. Put

the gun down on the ground.

He doesn't respond to the question. The Man in the green starts walking toward the Officer.

OFFICER

PUT THE GOD DAMN GUN DOWN!

The Man in the green shoots the Officer, the Officer slumps.

CUT TO:

EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM -- NIGHT -- LATER

A SHOT of Arkham Asylum. Showing the creepy things about it.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM -- NIGHT

These cells are filled with criminals and the crazy people of

Gotham City and other places.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM -- NIGHT

These cells are filled criminals and the crazy people of Gotham

City and other places.

EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM GATES -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The cop car approaches the gate. These gates are big doors and

can't be broke through.

INT. SECURITY ROOM -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

A Guard sits at the table looking at the T.V.'s which are the

CAMERAS in different rooms. The last one is the CAMERA VIEW of

the gate. The Guard grabs a card and puts it in a swiper. The

gate opens.

EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM GATE -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The cop comes in. Guards surround the area.

4.

INT. COP CAR -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The Man in the green grabs the machine gun in the passenger seat

and aims out the window. Guards pull out there guns are about to shoot. The Man in the green starts shooting everyone.

The Man in the green shoots out the passenger side. Guards are

going down like dominoes. After all of are dead, the Man gets out

the car and walks over to a guard laying on the ground.

He bends over and grabs a swiper key from his pocket. The alarm

goes off.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM ENTRANCE -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

A long time of guards with machine guns run to the front door

getting ready to shoot. The doors open slowly.

GUARD#1

GET READY!

The door opens to reveal nothing. They get off there knees. WITH

A QUCK REACTION A MISSLE COMES AT THEM AND BAM!

INT. SECURITY LOOK OUT ROOM - NIGHT - SAME TIME

The Man in the green stands at the window in a look out tower on

top of the gate. He holds a ROCKET LAUNCHER.

INT. ARKAHM ASYLUM ENTRANCE -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The guards are dead on the ground. The Man in the green walks in

the building looking down at the dead guards, he walks off.

INT. STAIRCASE -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

Guards run up the staircase seeing the Man in green, The Man in

the green fire at all of them, the Man in the green tries to

block himself from the bullets.

INT. CELL ROOM -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

Guards from there cells hear the bullets being fire. All of the criminals look at the door the firing his coming from.

5.

INT. HALLWAY -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

The Man in the green is hiding from the gun shots that is being

fired at him. The Man in the green does aim his gun he just fires

it. he hits a lot of the guards making them fly off there feet.

INT. CELL ROOM -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The CAMERA moves over to a Cell.

CRIMINAL

What the hell is going on?

INT. HALLWAY -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The Man in the green grabs the only guard by wrist and snaps it, making him drop to the ground.

INT. CELL ROOM -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

Sounds of the door being unlocked makes the inmates move back as

far as they can go. The door opens reveals the Man in the green.

He walks to the middle of the room.

MAN/GREEN

Who wants to join my team?

The criminals look at each other.

CUT TO:

EXT. OVER GOTHAM CITY -- NIGHT -- LATER

We show SHOTS of Gotham City, a voice is heard. A women doing

the news. It is a dark night. Families are listening to the news.

6.

WOMEN V.O

On tonight's new, there was a break in at Arkham

Asylum, A man in green broke into the building and

killed seventy five guards and releasing over

thirty patience's had been let loose all over

Gotham City. So everyone in doors lock the doors,

close windows and be safe, while there all capture

and put in jail. Also on tonight's news there is

still no sign of the masked vigilante also known

as Batman, he hasn't been seen since the death

Harvey Dent, which happened over a year ago. So

If you have seen the Batman report him to the

Police station.

INT. POLICE STATION -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

This seems like a busy night for the officers, everyone is moving around and doing stuff, holding papers and a lot of stuff. Some criminals from Arkham are there. JAMES GORDON walks into the room.

He seems tense.

GORDON

Come everyone, how long does it take to

find a man in a bat costume!

He walks over to a door which reads stairway. He enters.

EXT. POLICE STATION -- ROOFTOP -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

Gordon walks toward the edge of the building. He puts his hands

on his waist. He hates acting like a asshole, pretending not to

know where Batman is. A car approaches the building. Gordon

looks down to see who it is.

CUT TO:

INT. POLICE STATION -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The Man in the green and the gang run inside. No one was ready

for the fight. The Man in the green and the gang start

shooting there guns. It looks like the scene from Terminator 1.

Cops are hiding behind desks holding shot guns in there hands.

Cops try to shoot there guns.

7.

INT. STAIRCASE -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

Gordon is running down the stairs to see what is happening. As

he is opening the door, a shotgun shot hits the door. Gordon

slams the door shut because he was scared. He pulls out his

pistol, he pulls out the clip to see how many bullets he has

left, he has six.

He puts the clip back in and he is ready to fight. He opens

the door so his eye can see out of it.

GORDON P.O.V.

Gordon is seeing Officer's going down, friends going down on

the ground. He kicks open the door and slides to a desk. He

hides under the desk. The gun shots are really loud. All of a

sudden it stops.

All the cops are on the floor, dead.

MAN/GREEN

Where is the jail cells?

THUG

In the next room.

They start walking, it looks like a war zone. The Man in the

green opens a door slowly.

INT. JAIL CELLS -- NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

The criminals look at the door scared. They walk back away from

the door. The Man in the green approaches the cell.

EDWARD

Hello, my new friends... How would you

like to join our team?

THUG

What is your name?

8.

EDWARD

My name is Edward Nygma, in the flesh.

How would you like to join our little

team.

THUG#2

What do you want.

EDWARD

Money and to kill the Batman.

THUG

(sarcasm)

That's original.

THUG#2

Batman is the reason why I am in here.

EDWARD

You can back at him just join my group.

THUG#2

(walking closer to Edward)

What happens if I killed him without

joining your immature group.

EDWARD

(pulling out pistol)

Well, things just happen.

Edward shoots Thug#2 in the knee cap. Some blood comes out onto

the floor. The criminals look at him.

EDWARD(CONT'D)

So, who wants to join.

He starts aiming the gun at them, the criminals look each other,

with a scared looks.

INT. POLICE STATION -- NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Gordon gets out from under the desk, he gets up onto his feet.

He looks at all the bodies on the floor. He looks at each one with

a sad face and wiping off his tears. Gordon hears a door opening.

He hides under a desk.

9.

Edward and the criminals exit the room, they walk by the desk

Gordon is under. Gordon pulls out his pistol and cocks it back.

He stands up.

GORDON

Freeze! I have a clear shot at your

head! HEY YOU IN THE GREEN!.

They stop. Edward turns around pulls out his gun. Gordon is scared

to see the pistol. Bam! Edward shot the bullet into Gordon's

shoulder. Gordon is in really bad pain.

EDWARD

Lets go. Wait.

Edward looks back at Gordon on the ground. Edward walks back

to him.

GORDON

Who are you? what do you want?

EDWARD

I just want to own the world. My name

is the Riddler.

Gordon's eyes widen. Edward and the criminals leave the scene.

A couple seconds go bye. A grenade flies into the room going

over Gordon, the grenade goes into a corner.

Wait a few seconds and then boom! A big explosion not enough to

kill Gordon. He passes out.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL -- LONG HALLWAY -- NIGHT

Doctors run with Gordon laying on a bed and there rolling to

the emergency room. Gordon is knocked out, one Doctor is

holding some napkins against the bullet hole wound.

INT. EMERGENCY ROOM -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

They enter talking doctor talk, they words that have to near

death and stuff like that. THERE IS A CLOSE UP SHOT OF HIS FACE.

10.

THE SCREEN GOES WHITE:

BACK TO NORMAL:

EXT. GOTHAM DOCKS -- NIGHT -- LATER

A BOAT parks up at the dock. (I didn't know what to write)

INT. BOAT -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

Inside of the boat is crates, WE GET A X-RAY view of what is inside

of one them, it is DRUGS. Two THUGS walk up to the crate, the one

on the left opens it with the crowbar. The Thug#1(the one on the

left) grabs a bag of the white substance and smells it.

THUG#1

I love that smell. Go get the forklift for

Scarecrow.

CUT TO:

EXT. GOTHAM DOCKS -- HOLDING AREA -- NIGHT -- LATER

A Circle of thugs are in the middle of this hiding area. Two

SPECIAL THUGS come out of the darkness holding guns, walk up

and reveal someone behind them... SCARECROW. The Special guards

go back into the shadow area.

SCARECROW

I'm glad you guys can came here, this is

what I want you to do...

The CAMERA goes onto the Special thugs, There is a black guy

and there is another one... He looks kinda familiar, he looks

like...

SCARECROW CONT'D

This before Batman comes here.

THUG

But boss he has been gone for over a year.

SCARECROW

You never know... He can be any where, I

know from experience. The walls have ears

and a way of seeing things.

11.

All of a sudden with the special thug, A QUICK REACTION HE GETS

PULLED BACK.

THUG

What the hell?

SCARECROW

He's here.

THUG#2

Who?

SCARECROW

The Batman.

EHIND A WALL: The SPECIAL thug opens his jacket to reveal the

BAT SYMBOL.

THUG#2

Aren't you a little bit over reacting

Scarecrow.

SCARECROW

NO!

BEHIND ANOTHER WALL: REVEALS A BAG, The Man opens it to reveal

the BAT COWL.

SCARECROW

Please just tell me this is a dream.

THUG#2

Scarecrow stop freaking out man, there is

no one here.

Scarecrow pulls out a gun and shoots him. DEAD.

BEHIND A WALL: He is in the SUIT. Climbing a wall.

THUG#3

Scarecrow it is fine, it was just some

noise.

12.

Scarecrow starts to calm down, a little stopped going in circles.

SCARECROW

Yeah, maybe it was just some noise. Just my

thoughts.

THUG#3

Yeah, your totally fine. He had it coming

to him.

One of the thugs looks up to see something dark in the sky. WE DON'T SEE IT

SCARECROW

(as he is looking up)

What are you looking?--

(sees)

HOLY SHIT!

It is the BATMAN HANGING FROM A CRANE, he comes down and fights them. Batman throws punches, he does some kicking here and there and snapping bones. Scarecrow starts running away. He hears sounds of fighting behind him. All of sudden the sound of fighting stops.

EXT. GOTHAM DOCKS -- HOLDING AREA -- SAME TIME

All of the thugs are on the ground. Batman stands there and then he walks away.

INT. GOTHAM DOCKS -- HOLDING AREA -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

Scarecrow runs into this building trying to get cover by all the

big boxes and giant crates. The Scarecrow is freaking out, he pulls

out a gun. Scarecrow is going around in circles, he looks up and

down trying to find Batman.

SCARECROW

Where are you!

The shadow of Batman keeps on flashing everywhere. The Scarecrow

shoots at the shadows and missing.

SCARECROW

COME ON!

13.

After a few times. On top one of the tallest crate, the Batman

rises out the shadow. Scarecrow shoots him, the body falls off

the crate making a big boom. Scarecrow runs over to the dead

body. He realizes something, it isn't Batman. It is a Man in a

Batman mask. Scarecrow takes off the mask revealing it is a

thug of his.

Scarecrow gets and behind him is something dark... Batman. Batman

is not wearing his cape. Batman puts his hand on Scarecrows

shoulder and he punches Scarecrow in the back. Scarecrow slumps.

CUT TO:

EXT. GOTHAM DOCKS -- HOLDING AREA -- SECONDS LATER

The thugs are in a circle with there hands behind there back,

JONATHAN CRANE in the middle (A.K.A scarecrow)

BATMAN

I told you I don't wanna see you anymore.

JONATHAN

These guys are doing something for Gotham.

BATMAN

Drugging people. Not a good thing John.

Batman walks away.

JONATHAN

So you are gonna leave us here?

BATMAN

Oh yeah.

Batman pulls out this box with a red button on it. He presses the button. A trap drops on the thugs.

THUG#1

You can't leaves us here!

BATMAN

Yes I can!

Batman flies away.

14.

INT. POLICE STATION -- GORDON'S OFFICE -- NIGHT

Batman comes in through the window.

BATMAN

Jim?... Jim you here?

Batman walks around the office. Batman walks over to the the door hearing sounds and voices. Batman takes a peak to see who it

is.

BATMAN P.O.V

They're people putting the dead cops in the copy bags. There is a

MAN walking around the area holding a cup of coffee. Batman

watches this for a while.

MAN

I'm gonna go get some coffee.

The Man walks toward Batman.

Batman turns body so he is behind the door. The door opens. It is

the Man. He is a little bit over weight.

MAN

Where is that coffee machine?

Batman comes up behind him and tosses him toward the couch.

Batman covers his mouth.

BATMAN

(whispering)

Where's Gordon?

MAN

(can't understand)

Gordon?

Batman removes his hand.

BATMAN

Where is Gordon?

MAN

I'm just filling in.

15.

BATMAN

Where is he?

MAN

He went to the hospital about an hour ago.

BATMAN

What happened?

MAN

Everyone here was killed, except Gordon.

He just got shot in the shoulder.

BATMAN

BY WHO!

MAN

A man in green.

BATMAN

WHO!

MAN

I don't know his name I swear! About in

hour ago, after the man in green went to

Arkham Asylum and broke out all the

criminals, he can here and shot all the

cops and took all the people in jail.

BATMAN

That's all you know?

MAN

Yes.

Batman pulls in on to his feet.

BATMAN

Who are you?

O'HARA

My name is Miles O'Hara, I work up in

Metropolis. I came down here because I was

called in to be in Gordon's spot for a

while.

16.

BATMAN

Well, I'm--

O'HARA

Yeah I know who you are, I heard about you.

Your Batman.

BATMAN

Yup.

O'HARA

What are you doing here?

BATMAN

I came here to visit Gordon. The Officers

aren't allowed to see me. I am being hunted

down.

O'HARA

Oh.

BATMAN

I'll see you around.

O'HARA

Yup.

Batman goes out the window and jumps. He opens his cape for a

safe landing. He tries to turn on the Bat-pod, it doesn't work at

all. He tries it again, it still doesn't work.

INT. BAT BUNKER -- NIGHT -- LATER

Batman comes down on a lift with the bat-pod. Batman rolls the

Bat-pod over to the corner. Batman walks over to the Bat-computer.

A note lies on the table. He picks up the note which reads.

"late night again"

Batman takes off the cowl revealing BRUCE WAYNE.

EXT. WAYNE ENTERPRISE -- MORNING

A Helicopter SHOT of Wayne Enterprise, coming closer to the

building.

17.

INT. BOARDROOM WAYNE ENTERPRISE -- MORNING -- SAME TIME

Men surround the table, LUCIUS FOX sits at the end of the table.

All of them are waiting for someone. At the end of the table is

a empty chair. A MAN is getting a little angry.

ANGRY MAN

Why is he always late for his meetings?

Why do I even bother coming to work if

he doesn't show up. He wouldn't even

know.

The door opens. Bruce walks in.

BRUCE

I would know if you didn't come to work

because--

(pointing)

there is a camera right there, If I don't

see you I'll tell my sectary to not

give you your pay check. Sorry everyone

I was doing a charity up in Metropolis.

He sits down in his chair.

INT. BOARDROOM WAYNE ENTERPRISE -- MORNING -- LATER

Bruce looks out window looking at Gotham. Lucius walks up to

Bruce.

BRUCE

Lucius can I ask you something?

FOX

What do you need Mr. Wayne?

BRUCE

The Bat-pod broke down--

FOX

You need a new vehicle Mr. Wayne?

BRUCE

Yes I do. If you don't want to do it is

fine.

18.

FOX

Actually Mr. Wayne I have something for

you might like.

INT. APPLIED SCIENCES DIVSION -- DAY -- SECONDS LATER

Bruce and Lucius walking toward this table with a box on it. Lucius

opens it revealing a thing that looks like the bat-grapple. But

there was no wire.

FOX

This is the new Bat Grapple.

BRUCE

What is different about this from the

other?

FOX

This one has no wire.

BRUCE

So it is magnetic.

FOX

(demonstrating)

Yes, they way it works is you presses this

green button to shoot it and on the right

side is this twisty nob where you turn on

and off the magnetic part.

BRUCE

How fast can it go?

FOX

One hundred and twenty miles per hour.

BRUCE

Wow. Can I try it.

CUT TO:

INT. TRAINING ROOM -- MORNING -- MOMENTS LATER

Bruce aims the Bat grapple in the air aiming at the roof. Bruce

shoots it up in the air. Bruce looks at the right side and twist

the knob. It pulls him up faster then the speed of light.

19.

FOX

So what do you think!?

BRUCE

I like it.

CUT TO:

INT. APPLIED SCIENCES DIVSION -- DAY -- MINUTES LATER

Bruce is on the ground walking with Lucius.

FOX

You also can do is, if you twist the knob the

another way, the claw will come back at you.

BRUCE

Come back at me?

FOX

The claw will come back and attach to the

grapple.

BRUCE

What about the--

FOX

Bat mobile.

BRUCE

Yes I have something you might like.

CUT TO:

P.O.V.: RACING ALONG, INCHES ABOIVE A TEST TRACK-

INT. TUMBLER - DAY - SAME TIME

Now Mr Fox is pretty calm about driving with Bruce he knows he

has had a lot of training. Bruce pushes down on the GAS.

BRUCE

Can I try to fly it?

FOX

I am not sure this is the type of room to

fly in.

20

BRUCE

Okay, lets take this outside then.

Mr Fox looks over at Bruce with a worried look on his face.

FOX

What!

Bruce pushes a button which makes missiles come out of the

Tumbler hitting the GARAGE DOOR EXPLODE OFF. Bruce speeds up.

Fox does not like this idea at all.

BRUCE

Press it now.

FOX

What!

BRUCE

I think that means a yes.

Bruce pushes the green button next to the wheel.

EXT. GOTHAM CITY -- DAY -- SAME TIME

The Car comes out forming into a plane, making a steady flight.

This is a beautiful sight to see.

INT. TUMBLER -- DAY -- SAME TIME

Bruce is calm, but Mr Fox is not, he is trying to say anything.

BRUCE

(Joking)

Are you okay.

Mr Fox looks over at him with a look on his face.

EXT. GOTHAM CITY -- DAY -- SAME TIME

We get SHOTS of the Tumbler flying in the air. This goes on for

a while.

21.

FOX

So what do you think?

BRUCE

I like it a lot.

CUT TO:

EXT. OVER METROPOLIS -- NIGHT -- LATER

For the first time we show Metropolis a different look then Gotham

City. A lighter tone to it.

EXT. HOSPITAL -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

A quick view of the building.

INT. EMERGENCY ROOM -- NIGHT -- MOMENTS LATER

Gordon lays in bed, BARBARA and the kids. Barbara sits at the bed

and the kids sit on the mini crappy couch. The window is blowing

wind into this room.

DAUGHTER

Mommy it is cold.

Barbara goes to the window can is about to close it. A BLACK gloved

man grabs Barbara. The kids scream. Barbara opens the curtains it

is Batman.

BARBARA

Batman what are you doing here?

She opens the window.

BATMAN

I can here to see if he is okay.

BARBARA

He is gonna be fine, he tore some tissue in

his arm.

BATMAN

Has he been awake?

BARBARA

Not really. But he wakes up during the

night from some nightmares.

22

Barbara and Batman look at Gordon sleep peacefully.

BATMAN

I guess I will come at a different time.

Batman begins to exit. Gordon starts moving.

GORDON'S SON

Mommy he's wake.

Batman and Barbara look at Gordon, he is moving as if he was waking

up. She runs to him.

BARBARA

Honey.

Gordon wakes up.

GORDON

Barbara?

BARBARA

Oh my god you're okay.

GORDON

What happened?

BARBARA

Honey, you were shot in the shoulder.

GORDON

Oh, I did.

Batman walks over to him.

BATMAN

Gordon do you remember anything from

yesterday?

GORDON

Not much. Do you remember there was

a guy and he had thugs with him.

BATMAN

What did he look like?

23.

GORDON

He was wearing all green, dark green. A nice

suit, dark hair. He had tats on his arms and

they were question marks.

BARBARA

What kind of maniac is this?

GORDON

A crazy one.

BATMAN

Does he have a name?

GORDON

Yes he does, it is the Riddler.

BATMAN

The Riddler?

GORDON

yeah, he is planning something.

BATMAN

And I am gonna find out. Gordon is there any

thing else you got to tell me?

GORDON

Be careful.

BATMAN

I will.

Batman exits. Batman stops at the window, he turns his head back

to Gordon.

BATMAN

Get some sleep, we need you on the back.

GORDON

Yeah, everyone is dead. See you later Batman.

KIDS

Bye Batman.

The kids wave adorably to Batman. Batman looks at the kids and

gives them a light wave. Batman exits.

24.

INT. WAYNE ENTERPRISES -- WAYNE'S OFFICE -- DAY

Bruce enters his office holding onto some files, he puts them on

the desk. He sits in his chair and opens the files. It is blue

prints of the new Bat-mobile, how everything works in it. A knock

at the door.

Bruce looks up to see who it is, it is his sectary JESSICA.

JESSICA

Mr. Wayne are Busy at the moment?

Bruce closes the files.

BRUCE

No, Jessica what do you need?

JESSICA

There is someone here to see you for the interview.

BRUCE

Send him or her in.

A MAN enters the room and sits in the chair in front of the desk.

It is EDWARD A.K.A The Riddler.

BRUCE

What do you want?

EDWARD

It is nice to meet you Bruce Wayne I'm Edward

Nygma.

BRUCE

Nice to meet you Edward, so your here for a

job?

EDWARD

Yes, I have some good ideas for Wayne

Enterprises and the people all over the world.

BRUCE

Do you have blue prints for anything.

EDWARD

Yes I do, here are some designs for some

projects.

25.

Edward hands over some blue prints over Bruce, he looks at them

and they show designs some high tech stuff, some ARMY equipment.

Guns, uniforms and armor.

BRUCE

This is some nice drawings.

EDWARD

Thanks. I did these a couple months ago when

I wasn't working.

BRUCE

Do you have your application?

EDWARD

Yes I do.

Edward pulls out the application. Bruce looks through it

scanning. Impressed.

BRUCE

This is a great application, studied with

explosives and engineering. Sounds good.

Do you have a phone number I can contact you

by?

EDWARD

Yes, the number is 555-0322.

Bruce writes it on a piece of paper.

BRUCE

Yes, now I have your number and my sectary

will give you a tour of the place later in

the week.

EDWARD

(getting up)

Thank you Mr Wayne.

BRUCE

Call me Bruce.

EDWARD

Okay. Bruce.

26.

He exits the room. Bruce turns his chair to the window and stares into the sky.

INT. EDWARD'S APARTMENT -- NIGHT -- LATER

Edward sits on the floor surrounded by news paper clippings of the

Joker, Bruce Wayne and Scarecrow. Edward looks on the wall seeing

all the pictures of these people. He is a creepy man.

EDWARD

One of these days, we'll be together soon.

He puts some new pictures on the wall of Bruce and Joker.

CUT TO:

INT. WAYNE ENTERPRISE -- NIGHT -- LATER

Bruce sits at his desk looking through the blue prints again,

checking things over. A knock at the door.

BRUCE

(not looking up)

Hold my calls Jessica.

A beautiful BLONDE HAIR girl stands at the door. Her name is VICKI VALE.

VICKI

Okay I'll leave then.

BRUCE

No come back!

Vicki comes back into the room.

BRUCE

(blinded by love)

What do you need Mrs?

VICKI

I am so sorry to bother you at this time

but I came here from Metropolis to

interview about you.

BRUCE

Okay. Sit down.

27.

Vicki sits down in front of Bruce. She pulls out a TAPE PLAYER.

She presses the RECORD button.

VICKI

So Mr. Wayne, what is it like to be one

of the most richest people in the world?

She puts the recorder toward him.

BRUCE

You can call me Bruce and it feels great

because I donate a lot of my money to

charities so I am helping people have

better lives, so it is feels great.

VICKI

What do you enjoy?

BRUCE

Well, I like having parties for people,

golfing and sculpting.

VICKI

Oh really, because I like sculpting. I

also take pictures of them.

BRUCE

Are you a photographer?

VICKI

Yes I am journalist and I take pictures

for it.

BRUCE

Oh really, what is some work you have

done?

VICKI

I've done some work on the Batman and

clothing lines and model stuff.

BRUCE

What is your opinion on the Batman

Mrs Vale?

28.

VICKI

I think he is cool, I don't really care of

what people think about him. I think he is

cool.

BRUCE

How long are you staying down here in Gotham?

Getting closer.

VICKI

As long as I get this interview and a

couple pictures of the sights.

(putting her self back together)

Oh jeez some of these questions can do about

me.

BRUCE

Well maybe we can talk over dinner or

something?

VICKI

When?

BRUCE

Thursday night.

VICKI

I can't.

BRUCE

What are you doing that night?

VICKI

I am going to the circus.

Bruce has a little laugh.

BRUCE

It would be fun to go to the circus Mrs Vale.

VICKI

Would you go with me?

BRUCE

How can I resist.

CUT TO:

29.

EXT. GOTHAM CIRCUS ARENA -- NIGHT -- LATER

We come closer to this building with a helicopter shot of it,

people stand outside wearing there finest threads.

INT. GOTHAM CIRCUS ARENA -- NIGHT -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

Different lights are flashing every where, loud music and

people in there finest threads. The show hasn't even started.

This place is crowded with people.

INT. CLOTHING ROOM -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

The circus workers are practicing there ACTS. The CAMERA

moves over to this family the father, mother and son. This is

the GRAYSON family. The father's name is JOHN, the mother's

name is MARY and last but not least DICK.

Dick looks at him self in the mirror with a queer look.

MARY

Honey you look cute in that.

Dick is a street smart talking boy, he is seventeen years

old ( who looks like Chris O'Donnel) but a younger version.

DICK

No I don't.

MARY

Yes you do.

DICK

I look like a dumbass in a robin hood outfit.

JOHN

Don't say that Dick.

DICK

Can we change my name?

MARY

Why, I like that name, It was after my father.

Also can you put this on?

Mary gives him this PATCH with a letter "R" on it.

30.

DICK

What does the R stand for?

MARY

It stands for robin.

JOHN

to us you fly like a robin in our minds.

Dick puts the patch on his chest, on his left peck.

CUT TO:

INT. GOTHAM CIRCUS ARENA -- CROWD -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

Vicki is sliding through trying to find a seat. There is a empty

space.

VICKI

Thank god.

She looks at the name on the seat, " RESERVED FOR VICKI VALE".

Vicki goes in and sits in it. Right next to her is a empty seat.

on it says "RESERVED FOR BRUCE WAYNE". She looks at it and

gets a smile on her face.

She starts fixing her blonde hair. She powders her nose. Bruce

sits next to her.

VICKI

Hey.

BRUCE

Hi. How are you?

VICKI

Good. Good. You?

BRUCE

Great.

This is a awkward conversation.

INT. EDWARD'S APARTMENT ROOM -- NIGHT -- SAME TIME

Edward sits at his table cutting up pictures while he is watching

the circus on the T.V.

31.

GIRL NEWSCASTER O.S

Hi I'm Janet coming from Gotham's circus arena

reporting live and showing you these talented

workers who toured around the world and is now

back in Gotham after a one year tour. The

host of the show named Mr Hailey has been

touring since he was ten years old and has

dreamed of having a circus. This is Janet live

on Channel--

All of a sudden the power goes out in his room.

INT. APARTMENT -- HALLWAY -- NIGHT -- SECONDS LATER

Edward walks down hall fast, he stops at a door and starts banging

on the door. footsteps approach the door, a man opens the door.

MAN

(snobby)

What do you want?

Edward gets ahold of him and throws in down. Edward enters and

shuts the door.

INT. APARTMENT -- ROOM -- NIGHT -- MOMENTS LATER


End file.
